


Accidental Superheroes....Again

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Together or Not At All: Malec Power Rangers AU [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Fluff, M/M, fighting crime and being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Alec become the accidental superheroes of NYU's campus.





	Accidental Superheroes....Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse that rough title, but look at this Power Rangers AU story where they actually do Rangers stuff!

“So, in conclusion math was created by the devil and a few years from now when it’s time for me to graduate, I won’t because I never passed a math class,” Magnus grumbles miserably one hand tangled with Alec’s the other gesturing animatedly.

Alec chuckles pulling Magnus in close as they continue to walk across NYU’s campus towards home.

“That’s not gonna happen babe,” Alec says turning to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. Magnus had received an email with the grade of his latest exam while waiting for Alec to finish his night class and the result hadn’t been excellent.

“Oh, but it is,” Magnus says. “The Dean of Columbia University themselves will look me in the eyes, deny me my diploma and say ‘ya math dumb’.”

Alec rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics. “You’re not dumb,” Alec says with conviction. “Plus, I doubt the Dean of one of the most known universities in America would use the phrase ‘ya math dumb’.”

“Fine, they’ll say it more diplomatically then,” Magnus sighs. Alec stops using the hand clasped with Magnus’ to turn him so they face one another.

“Magnus, you are brilliant math just isn’t your thing but you’ll figure it out and kick it’s ass,” he says with a smile looking into Magnus’ deep brown eyes with surety.

The frown on Magnus’ face fades a bit as he rolls his eyes, “I guess you’re right,” he relents.

“I usually am, it’s-” he starts but is cut off by the sound of a shout coming from nearby. Magnus’ head perks up looking in the direction of the shout as it sounds again. Without thought they both take off, Alec tossing his backpack off to the side, hopefully safely for the time being, under a nearby tree. They both rush, growing closer to the shouts when from a distance they spot a young man fighting off two muggers alone.

For the first time in months Alec feels the thrumming energy of his powers coming to life. Since they moved to New York they haven’t once had cause to break out their armor or even really use their powers except for the extra strength it took to carry a mattress up four flights when they moved into their apartment. He hadn’t realized he missed the feeling of it till this moment and judging from the smirk on Magnus’ face he feels the same.

With a nod of his head he calls on the armor, the cool metal now just a thought away covering him quickly as Magnus does the same. Magnus reaches the muggers first grabbing the taller one by the collar and pulling him back from the scared student.

Alec grabs the other mugger by his wrist his fingers clinging roughly into the student’s shirt. The mugger twists only startling at Alec’s alien looking appearance for a moment before rushing forward with a knife in hand. Alec easily deflects the blade knocking the mugger to the ground as he sees Magnus dodging a punch from the other culprit easily catching his fist in hand.

“Really?” Alec says as the mugger scrambles around for the knife tossing it poorly at Alec, the dinging sound it makes bouncing off his armor almost humorous amongst the shuffle. Alec picks the knife up snapping it in two, which causes the muggers eyes to widen in fear, and tossing it off to the side out of the muggers reach as Magnus grapples with the other mugger pulling him into a sleeper hold that knocks him out cold fairly quickly. He drops the unconscious criminal to the ground next to the other one who’s still staring up at Alec with wide fearful eyes.  

“Don’t move,” Magnus says with a chuckle throwing a quick look to Alec as he steps toward the scared victim who’s now hiding behind a nearby bush. “You okay?”

The boy nods and stammers something that sounds like an affirmation as Alec’s attention is drawn to the sound of heavy fast-moving footsteps nearing them. Not far in the distance campus police are closing in, the blue and red lights of an NYPD vehicle closing in as well. Magnus helps the boy to stand as Alec leans to grab the discarded broken knife throwing the sharp edges expertly into the side of a tree.

“Here we go again,” Magnus sighs gesturing to a small cluster of students who’ve gathered with phones in hand. Alec huffs taking his eyes off the still frozen in fear mugger for a moment. The myth of the suited superheroes of Alicante Grove had died down immensely remaining mostly a local legend, that however seemed like it was about to change.

“We should go,” Alec says ignoring the clicking of cameras taking one last glance at the criminals before them as campus police reach them skidding to stop a little wide eyed. “Have a nice night,” he salutes before grabbing Magnus’ hand to run back to his backpack and to their evening as planned, superhero drama free.

***

“We’re famous again,” Magnus says as he rolls from bed the next morning his phone in hand.

“And a good morning to you as well,” Alec says sitting a plate piled high with waffles on the small coffee table in front of the couch. It’s barely a second before Magnus reaches him, their studio apartment is essentially only two rooms: a bathroom and a living room/bedroom/kitchen space or the ‘living-bedchen’ as they loving call it, tossing his phone at Alec before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“Good morning darling,” he says immediately reaching out for the waffles gesturing for Alec to look at the phone.

Alec unlocks the screen sitting down next to Magnus revealing a series of texts from Maia, most are in all capital letters with too many exclamation points but the most recent is a link to a viral twitter thread. It seems that somewhere between their dinner last night and the quiet breakfast Alec is not getting to enjoy the students who’d posted photos and short videos of last nights incident on their feeds have already connected the two of them to Alicante Grove incident.

“Well, shit,” Alec says scrolling through the comments, some of which are attempting to connect who or what the mystery metal heroes might be.

“It’s not that bad,” Magnus says through a mouthful of waffle, Alec takes a moment despite his sudden worry to appreciate how cute it is.

“What if they figure out it’s us?” Alec says gesturing wildly as Magnus plucks the phone from his hand tossing it onto the empty side of the couch. “And if they figure out it’s us, they might connect it back to Iz and Maia and Simon.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says calmly placing a hand on Alec’s cheek. The touch is simple but it grounds him in a way nothing else can. “There’s no way anyone will figure out it’s us, people still think that the Rangers are aliens not actual people, we put a hole in the center of our hometown and people stopped talking about it after a few months, by the end of the week something else insane will happen on campus and this will all be forgotten. This is one of those rare times we can be thankful for the 24-hour news cycle world in which we live today, okay?”

Alec rationalizes that Magnus is right. If Alicante Grove, a town with not much to talk about had accepted them as a legend and mostly moved on, it’s no doubt that a large campus in a huge city will forget about them within the week or even sooner depending on how things go.

“Okay,” he nods which makes Magnus smile bright. He turns back to his waffles putting two small pieces on the end of his fork and offering it to Alec.

Alec smiles, his frenzied mind calming as he leans in to eat the waffles chewing slowly as the sun streams in through the windows brightly. Magnus smiles right back bopping Alec on the nose with the now empty fork playfully.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind he’s still worrying that one day someone might put two and two together, not that there’s any real physical proof to connect it all up, but there’s no sense in fretting over things that likely won’t ever happen, especially not when a quiet sweet breakfast with the love of his life is right in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more ideas that might come to be in this series that focus more on Maia, Simon and Izzy. But as for Magnus and Alec I don't have any other really specific plans (except maybe one but it's very out of the box and I don't know if I'll ever write it), so if there's anything you'd like to see let me know! 
> 
> As always find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb, where soon I'll be just crying about 3B.


End file.
